warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Barracks
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression States of Repair Click Expand to View This Section Building Function Infantry Unit Training The Barracks is where the creation and removal of Infantry Units is preformed. It also gives vital information about each Infantry Unit available to the Commander. #Unit Availability - Shows the available Units for Training. It also show the number of each that currently are not in a Platoon or Defending the Base. #Unit Info - Shows vital info about each Unit Type: Production Cost & Time, Stats and Space required. #Overall Land & Vehicle Capacity - Show the total Used & Available space for adding Units. Space Available is determined by the Storage Building. #Unit Training - Show the Time remaining on the current Unit being trained and the production order of the units waiting to be trained. #Barracks Level - Shows current level of the barracks and the Unit Training (build) and Repair Time Bonus for that level. Also gives the same info for the Next Level if applicable. Infantry Unit Dismissal The Barracks is also where the Commander may dismiss any Infantry Unit that is not in a Platoon or Defending the Base to free up space for alternative Units both Infantry and Land Vehicles. Infantry Unit Repair The Barracks Level determines the percentage of Repair and Build Time reduction for all Infantry Units. Example: Fifty-Five Level Riflemen takes 2m 45s to repair with a Level 1 Barracks. The same Units with a Barracks Level 10 only take 1m 31s to repair due to the 45% reduction in Repair Times afforded to that Level of Barracks. Unfortunately, although being set by the Barracks, Repair time info is not found there nor is that where the actual Repairs take place. Repairs take place in the Platoon Main Panel and is where the above info is taken from. Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Barracks had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013. *The Barracks received new Level Dependent Art in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The Barracks had its art size and Footprint reduced in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The Barracks was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *The Barracks use no Power from the Power Plants on Base when not in use. *The Barracks houses all Infantry Units not in a Platoon or on Base Defense. *The Barracks can not be accessed while Damaged. *The Barracks pauses all Infantry Unit Training while Damaged or being Upgraded. *The Barracks has a ? x ? Footprint. *The Barracks is one of the Original 7 Structures that are per-existing on the Player's Base when a starting War Commander. Trivia *The Barracks in the real world. Firsts & Records *War Commander Records : **''The only Building with a different appearance ( Art ) for every Upgrade Level'' - The Barracks Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/11/13 ) - 7/11 - Maintenance Notes ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced & Art Updated. Gallery train.png|Train Tab dismiss.png|Dismiss Tab Gallery - Historical Old Barracks.png|Old Interface Barracks pic.png|Original Design Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:Unit Production Building Category:A to Z